


Burning Galaxies

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Special drabble dedicated to Teddy 💕





	Burning Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddy_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/gifts).

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)

Keith stands in line, his suit a little tight since he had gained so much muscle thanks to his Marmora training. The commotion of people around him is almost deafening, his mind hazy as the lights overhead beam blindly down on him. His hands are a little bit sweaty, spasming just a fraction as the fingers interlocked with his squeeze lightly. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lance asks worryingly, leaning forward slightly towards him and brushing the hair in his temple with soft fingers. Keith shudders at the touch and he lifts his head to stare at those blue eyes roaming his face freely, brows knitted in concern.

"I’m fine,” Keith replies shaking his head and smiling up at his boyfriend. The word sends a shiver down his spine, his other hand clasping around the tiny box in his pocket.

_Tonight_, he thinks with his heart giving a small thud. 

The line moves forward, the open door of the theatre coming in closer. And with each step, Keith’s chest bruises within at the prospect of his plan. 

He had to call in some favours, had to move earth and sky to assure special tickets for this particular play - one of Lance’s favourites – and had to endure his generals’ snickers and jokes as he thoroughly prepared everything for tonight. He had been so certain, so sure about his plans nothing could have demoted his confidence. 

But now that he stood in line, Lance raving about a particular scene he couldn’t wait for Keith to see, he was terrified. 

They reach their gallery and sit down, the disordered chaos of people shuffling to their seat reaching them in a distant murmur. Keith looked around, glad to notice that his requests have been met with careful detail; they had the gallery all for themselves, a trolley providing some snacks and drinking, the champagne quietly bubbling in the ice bucket. 

Lance also looks around, eyes wide in the vague light of the theatre. Then he glances at Keith, who sways in the balls of his feet, a gentle blush heating his cheeks, and bites his lips before speaking. 

“Keith, you must have paid a fortune for this gallery.”

"Being the leader of Voltron has his perks sometimes,” Keith replies with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Being the Black Paladin of Voltron and also a high ranked member of the Blade of Marmora usually provided him with everything he requested, that is true. But he would never tell Lance the humiliation he went through because of this night. Zethrid and Ezor were unrelenting, having tormented him with their usual teasing. 

Lance approaches him, that loving smile of his tugging at Keith’s heartstrings as always and he wraps his arms around his neck, hiding his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and making an appreciative sound.

“You spoil me too much, you know?” he whispers, voice muffled but reverberating through Keith’s chest where he can feel Lance’s heartbeat against his. “Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you.”

“I could say the same thing to you, you know?” Keith returns with a chuckle and tightens his grip on Lance’s waist, consequently bringing him closer and tucking his nose in Lance’s hair, smelling his delicious minty shampoo. “Consider this a belated birthday gift.”

Lance pulls away a little just so he can stare at Keith’s eyes who blinks at him. “My birthday was months ago.”

“That’s why it’s a _belated_ present,” Keith says giving Lance that lopsided grin that dimples his cheek he knows his boyfriend can never resist.

The effect is immediate; his cheeks burn red hot and his eyes turn a shade darker, his intake of breath audible. After a few milliseconds of Lance’s flustered reaction, he guides them to their seat, Keith noticing that the redness never dissipated from his face, only spread to the tips of his ears. Keith always found it adorable, wanting to kiss his ears only to see his blush adorning those tiny freckles he worships so much.

“Okay, so my favourite scene is in Act Three...” Lance starts picking up one of the programs and flipping through the pages until he finds what he’s searching for. 

And as he continues to chat about the play, excited as a little kid in a candy shop, Keith’s hand clasps the box in his pocket again and takes a deep breath. 

Glancing at his boyfriend, whose eyes glint now that he looks down at the stage, mouth agape and in awe and who shines like the brightest of stars, he lets his heart flutter in sweet anticipation despite the small sense of fear creeping in the back of his mind.

“It’s starting,” Lance whispers excitedly, leaning against the balcony railing and sighing in pure contentment. The lights dim low, the music booms around them and Keith’s eyes are fixed on him, the play below them forgotten.

* * *

Lance leans back against his seat in pure ecstasy. Keith chuckles at his reaction, wiping a lone tear from Lance’s cheek as his eyes are fixed somewhere in the distance, mouth set in a silent astonishment that makes Keith want to kiss it. The uproar of people leaving the theatre barely reaches them now, the curtain now shutting them down from the chaos. 

“That was amazing,” Lance murmurs in utter incredulity. Keith chuckles again, caressing Lance’s cheek gently and feeling a bubbling sensation of pride swell inside him. His eyes blink slowly at the touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips and then he’s staring at Keith. “This was the best belated present ever.”

Keith flushes and feels Lance’s hand covering his on his cheek, fingers lightly squeezing his and he turns his face to plant a kiss on his palm. Keith shudders, blood singing within his veins as the time has finally come, the anticipation thrumming in his ribcage.

He bites his lips and inhales deeply, refilling his lungs with certainty and shaking the nervousness away. He takes his hand from inside his pocket, the box concealed within his fist and he leans just a little forward, fluttering his eyes to meet Lance’s.

“There is something else,” he says, his voice coming out slightly breathy and he clears his throat. 

Lance just stares at him, a perfect eyebrow arched in puzzlement as he waits. Keith exhales, pushing himself from his seat so he could drop to one knee. Lance automatically sits straighter, hands raised in front of him as his lips quiver with silent questions that Keith can see in his eyes. “K-Keith-“

Keith takes another deep breath, fills his chest with that same confidence he feels pulling at his heart whenever Lance touches and looks at him, and lets the words that bind him body and soul to the man before him. 

“Lance,” he starts, swallowing around the dryness of nervousness in his throat, “I wanted to night to be all about you. I wanted it to be just a small demonstration of what I would do for you. Because, trust me, I would do everything for you; I’d burn a thousand galaxies just for you.”

“Please don’t burn any galaxies for me,” Lance pleas, a small crease in his eyebrows though his lips are curled into a lenient smile. 

Keith’s chest rumbles, a snort easing just part of his nervousness. “What I mean is that I love you so much I’d give you the cosmos. I mean, not my Kosmo, but the whole universe and stars and planets and constel-“

“Keith,” Lance cuts him gently, a hand wrapped around his trembling one. Keith shuts his mouth, looks up at Lance who beams amusedly at him. “I get it. You’d give me the thousand galaxies you promised not to burn.”

“Yeah,” Keith exhales in slight relief, letting a small giggle escape his lips before clearing his throat again and fixing his eyes heavily on Lance. “I want you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to grow old with you. I want to give you my heart, my soul, my body, everything I am for all eternity if you would accept it.”

Keith can see Lance’s chest rise and fall, can hear his breathing coming out in ragged pants. His own breathing threatens to choke him any minute, the hysterical drumming of his heart almost bursting at the seams. 

He opens his fist, clumsy fingers opening the lid and forcing his hand to stop trembling as he presents a suddenly gasping Lance a silver band. 

“Will you marry me?” the words are out in a stream of confidence, whatever apprehension he had before dissipating. And as he waits for Lance who is clearly shocked and speechless, he grasps that certainty tighter. 

Then suddenly Lance is on kneeling before him, eyes gleaming and blinding just as his smile. There is the blinking of tears threatening to shed, the rosiness in his cheeks so delicate Keith wants to caress it. Lance locks eyes with him, brimming with those silent tears and he bites his lip briefly before bursting his answer.

“Yes!” it comes out choked in emotion and it lingers deliciously in the air before it sinks in, Keith’s heart clearly skipping a beat before returning to its state of frenzy. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Keith lets out a strangled breath that is suddenly knocked out of his lungs by Lance’s weight on him, both of them tumbling to the ground as they laugh. 

“Lance, the ring,” he manages to say as the box falls from his hand and Lance is rapidly scrambling to his knees again and reaching for the box. Keith touches his fingers and takes the silver band out, grasping Lance’s hand and then glancing up at him, questioningly. “Can I?”

"If you don’t put that ring on right now,” Lance begins, breathing so close to Keith’s face he can feel it fan against his skin and warming his cheeks “I’m going to throw you from this balcony.”

"Then who would you marry?” Keith asks teasingly though his stomach lurches as the words come out.

Lance comes even closer, so close Keith can feel the heat emanating from his body, can feel the electricity sizzling between them. His lips brush Keith’s temple, tantalising before they whisper in his ear, sending a delicious hot shiver down Keith’s spine. 

“I’m marrying you Keith Kogane, you can bet your cute little ass I will marry you.”

Keith holds his breath and slides the ring on. The sight of Lance’s slender hand wearing it makes his gut squeeze, makes his blood boil and makes his heart swell. Lance moves his head enough to peek at the ring, Keith hearing him gasp again and then is crushed against his chest, Lance’s arms almost strangulating him.

“Lance,” he laughs. “You’re choking me.”

Then Lance pulls away only to press his lips fervently against Keith’s, hungry and desperate in a kiss that has Keith’s soul soaring high. It’s a kiss that defies time for he’s sure that time stood still. 

He doesn’t know for how long Lance kisses him, lips burning hot and tongues teasing, teeth biting lips and hands pulling them even nearer. He returns the same fierceness, the same passion and by the time they break apart, he’s lightheaded, drunk on Lance’s taste.

“Let’s burn galaxies together,” Lance utters pressing their foreheads together.

“I thought you didn’t want me to burn galaxies for you,” Keith states smiling humorously.

“You’re not burning them _for_ me,” Lance replies nuzzling the tip of his nose against Keith’s. “You’re burning them _with_ me. Your fiancé, your future husband.”

And this time is Keith who burns a kiss to Lance’s lips, even more ardent and deep, more breathless and vigorous. It’s a kiss with a promise, a promise of forever written in the stars of a universe that Keith would wrap and offer to Lance freely. 

A promise of love, eternal and endless that will conquer every universe, every reality, everything.


End file.
